True Presents
by Eraleigh Aminah
Summary: Nico never got a gift like Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Tyson, and Grover. If he was given one, what would it be? Oneshot.


**A/N- You may have heard of me 'cause of my other story. Well, this doesn't really have to do with it, but it is about Nico.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns, well, all of it. Go Rick!

* * *

**

Nico di Angelo was walking along a dusty road. He was currently near New York, but it wasn't that great, really. He wiped the dirt off his black jeans, but it didn't do much. They were filthy. He sighed. He was twelve, but life wasn't too great at the moment. He could be at Camp Half-Blood, but he didn't like being cooped up all year long. It was December, and most half-bloods were either at camp or at home, celebrating the holiday season. But Nico wasn't most half-bloods. He was a son of Hades.

Nico had been at camp from August to October, because the war with Kronos had recently ended, but after he had built the Hades cabin, he hadn't wanted to stay. His few friends all were summer campers, and he'd rather be completely alone the rest of the time.

Some people might have actually cared that there was a twelve-year-old all alone in a big city, but, hey, this was New York. People here were a bit different.

Nico had considered going back to the Underworld, but things between him and his father, Hades, were weird. Nico probably knew his godly parent way better than most half-bloods, but they weren't exactly on amiable terms. It had taken some insults to get his father to help the Olympians, and the only reason he wasn't a pile of ashes was because Hades was his own father, and despite the fact that he was the god of the dead, didn't feel like killing his own son, the only one he had at the time. Plus, one more death wouldn't do much good.

Nico was sitting on a bench, eating a hot dog, thinking about how they were much better in Chicago, when a giant bird swooped down and grabbed him. Nico dropped his hot dog.

"Hey!" he screamed at the bird. "Let me _go_! I didn't ask for this! And I'm not allowed in the sky, Zeus will blast me out, and…Holy crap, watch out for that building!" The bird barely swerved in time to avoid crashing. Since he wasn't already dead, Nico started wondering why. Zeus hated him especially, he knew. He hadn't received any gifts from the gods in the Titan War. Nico wondered if that was because he hadn't come to the final battle on Olympus, or simply because Zeus hated him. But he was the one responsible for Percy's success, so didn't that mean he deserved some credit?

To be honest, Nico wasn't that upset. He was used to being ignored.

The bird started talking. That wasn't actually that surprising. It was so giant that Nico knew it was a monster. It could fly, and it was large enough to carry him. Besides, what other type of bird would come pick him off a park bench?

"Oh, shut up," the bird said. Wow, even a bird didn't like him. "I work for Zeus, and he wants me to bring you to Olympus to see him. He won't blast me out of the sky."

Nico sulked. His muscles were already burning in pain from only being held by talons, but he was also freezing. He wished that he could move his arms enough to pull his aviator jacket around himself.

"Well, can you land really quickly so I can climb onto your back or something?" he asked. "This has to be the most uncomfortable form of travel."

"No." Nico sulked (as much as he could when he could barely move), but soon they were on Olympus. It impressed him every time he was there. The gold and blue, the clouds, how quickly the repairs were being made and what a great job Annabeth was doing creating a new Olympus. She really was good at what she did. Nico was slightly envious. He wished he was good at something. He didn't have any real skills. Annabeth had architecture, Percy had his skills with a sword. And he was just crazily heroic. If Rachel really counted as a friend, well, she already had a job.

"Come on," the bird said impatiently. Nico had been stretching 'cause his muscles hurt, but he stopped. His muscles _always_ hurt.

He followed the giant bird to the Hall of Olympus. There was a difference between the Hall and just Olympus. The thrones were in the Hall. This was the most impressive part of the whole place, and Nico was always kind of giddy (which was strange for him) when he was there. The giant thrones of power always seemed so awesome.

Right now most of the were empty. Except for one at the very end of the U. Zeus sat in his throne, apparently not having noticed Nico yet. That was typical. A god would call you to them, but they wouldn't even acknowledge you when you were nice enough to actually show up. Or smart enough.

"My lord," the bird said. It looked like a huge seagull. Nico wondered if seagulls belonged to Zeus or Poseidon. Probably the former, just 'cause he was king.

Zeus finally realized Nico was standing there, alone, in his aviator jacket. "Ah, Nico di Angelo," he said. 'Yes, it's me,' Nico thought, 'No need to be surprised. Just get to the point.'

The bird flew off. Well, it's job was done. Nico had to wonder if it was watching, though, 'cause Zeus might blast him to bits for something, despite the fact he had no clue what he had done. But gods tended to get upset, and it was interesting to watch. He should know, he had seen it on several occasions. Lucky him.

Even though he didn't really feel like it, Nico knelt respectfully. "My lord," he said.

"Stand up," Zeus commanded. Nico did so. The King of the Gods continued. "You might be wondering why I summoned you." 'Nope,' Nico thought, 'not at all.' "Well, I have a good reason. In August, just after my horrible father was defeated, we gave the heroes of the war gifts. I have not forgotten you, son of Hades. I know what you did. I've been watching you, you see. I wanted to make sure you didn't start another war with my children."

'Gee, how gratifying," Nico thought.

"Nico di Angelo, I actually granted your dearest wish. I didn't tell you; I was hoping you would figure it out on your own. But, apparently, you are just as dense as your cousin Percy Jackson. You haven't been understanding what I wanted you to, so I felt the need to point it out so you wouldn't screw up."

By now Nico was actually wondering what Zeus was talking about. Nico's life had gone on like it always had after the war, with no big changes. He had lived life like he normally did. Sure, he built the Hades cabin, but he didn't bother to stay.

"Son of Hades, what you wanted most was to have companions. Friends. I gave them to you, but your own ignorance blinded you to this gift. I, being the gracious god I am, decided to open your eyes. Don't waste this opportunity, or else I _will _blast you to bits. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, you can go now." Nico knelt one last time, and left the Hall. He found himself pondering what Zeus had said.

Before the war, he hadn't really been close to anyone. That had changed when he went to Camp. The Ares cabin thought he was pretty cool. Almost everyone admired him. He had company, and people who liked him. That was an improvement. It gave him a chance to turn his life around. Surely it wasn't too late. After all, Nico was only twelve.

That's when Nico realized his gift didn't have to change big things. The little things were the ones the counted.

* * *

**A/N- Alright, sorry if this wasn't exactly what you expected. It didn't turn out how I planned it either, so you aren't alone.**

**I've actually had this idea since I first read TLO, but I never put it into words until now. Please review!**


End file.
